


Going Home

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, confessions of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 15 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N is on her way home for Christmas when Steve drops a bomb on her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Going Home

Y/N was feeling very excited. This year would be the first time since she had joined the Avengers that she would be going home for Christmas. Her family owned a ranch in Colorado. Tony had let her borrow one of the SUVs since she needed the extra space for everyone's gifts. Another reason for her excitement was that she would be getting away from Steve, things had become strained between them ever since she had confessed to having feelings for him during the last victory party. He hadn't exactly rejected her verbally, but his deer-in-headlights expression was enough rejection for her to avoid him as much as possible in the coming days.

She had just shut the back door of the car when Steve approached her, his face neutral even as he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "Hey y/n. Can I uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sorry Steve, I can't right now. I was supposed to be on the road an hour ago," she makes to move around him but his hands shoot out to grab her arm gently.

"Please? This will only take a moment," his expression had changed into one reminiscent of a little boy in trouble and it tugged on her heartstrings.

"Fine, you have one minute," she said as she leaned back against the door of the car.

"About what you said the other night; that you have feelings for me. I know that I didn't react properly, I was just taken by surprise. The thing is..." he takes a deep breath to strengthen his resolve before continuing, "the thing is that I have been in love with you ever since that mission in Rio when we kissed to escape the guards. I haven't been able to get that moment out of my head, but I never thought that you would feel the same way. So to hear that you have feelings for me, sweetheart, it took my breath away, you take my breath away every time you walk into the room. And I am so sorry that I acted like such an idiot, please forgive me?" by now Steve had moved his hands to cup her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had started to spill over.

"Would you like to come home with me for Christmas?" she asks through a teary smile as she holds onto his wrists.

"I would love to," his smile is blinding as he leans forward and softly presses his lips against hers, elated that his heart had found a home.


End file.
